


For Reasons Passing Understanding

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Dreamwidth Prompts [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, DreamWidth Prompt, Gender-Neutral Androids, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Android Sex, Other, POV Android, possibly some owner/droid power dynamics at play, sexy massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: K-2 doesn’t make friends easily—they’re a droid, what does a droid need with friends—and neither does Cassian, so they’re perfectly suited for each other.





	For Reasons Passing Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> Written for [](https://artemis1000.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**artemis1000**](https://artemis1000.dreamwidth.org/) for a DW prompt. I feel like this is kind of crack-y, but I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Not sure where the title quote originated from.

It gets lonely in their line of work. K-2 doesn’t make friends easily—they’re a droid, what does a droid need with friends—and neither does Cassian, so they’re perfectly suited for each other. 

When they’re not racing from one job to the next, and they have some downtime, sometimes K-2 helps Cassian relieve some of his baser, more _human_ urges. As K-2 is a droid, it is not necessary that they have _their_ urges relieved, but they do not mind helping Cassian in the alleviating of his suffering. Or, at least, that’s what he calls it. K-2 thinks he’s being sarcastic. 

Cassian likes to time the exercises. K-2’s never understood that. They like taking their time, they like winding Cassian up and then slowly bringing him down. Cassian is all about punctuality and promptness, even when having his gears oiled.

Today, K-2 is giving him a massage. K-2 doesn’t exactly enjoy massages, because the oils are messy and get everywhere, but Cassian likes them and K-2… well, they like Cassian as much as they can _like_ anyone.

When Cassian starts squirming underneath them, making these pleased little mewling sounds, and his hips start rocking against the bench underneath his hips, they know they’ve done an acceptable job. There is nothing that pleases a droid more than serving their human companion in an adequate manner. 

Cassian gives a choked-off shout, his hand moving over himself in a blur. Then he falls back against the bench, drenched in sweat, his breaths coming out in short bursts. K-2 gauges his internal core temperature—baseline holding steady—and his heartrate—moderately elevated—before sliding free. K-2 flexes the fingers of the specially modified bionic hand Cassian had made for them, wiping the oils and other fluids off on Cassian’s discarded pants. 

The timer on Cassian’s chronometer goes off and he quickly silences it. 

“We did good,” Cassian groans, rolling onto his back gingerly. “But we can do better next time.”

K-2 has never understood why Cassian feels the need to their sessions, but perhaps some things are simply beyond a droid’s understanding.


End file.
